The Jungle
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Dengan bantuan Claire, Skye mencari bulu ingatannya di jungle! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yui:yap! Yui kembali dengan fic yang super-duper gaje abiiisssss! Siapkan diri anda sebelum membaca, atau silakan tekan back jika anda pakai handphone dan yang pakai laptop saya gak tau itu tekan apa namanya, yang pasti ada gambar panahnya (?)-awal-awal aja udah ancur bicaranya apalagi di cerita =_='-

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

Suatu hari, Micah ingin belajar berjalan air dengan sepatu air yang ia beli di Won. Loh? Bukannya yang jualan itu Yue? Iya betul, Micah ketipu (pembaca:kami belum ngomong!). Setelah itu Micah mencoba berjalan di air dengan sepatu barunya. Apakah yang terjadi?

Byuuur…

Micah kecebur, keadaannya sudah sekarat, terlihat gelembung-gelembung di atas air itu. Lalu, seorang pencuri bernama Skye terlihat berlari, biasa, kabur habis mencuri. Ia ingin menyebrangi sungai itu, tapi nggak ada tangga. Tanpa sengaja Skye melihat sebuah batu kuning (?)di air yang sebenarnya adalah kepala Micah. Skye yang keadaannya sedang terdesak akhirnya menginjak batu, eh kepala Micah kemudian melompat ke seberang. Micah yang sadar kalau kepalanya diinjak marah, akhirnya ia sadar kembali dan berubah menjadi monster wooly.

"MBEEEEEE! MBEEEEE!"Micah mengejar Skye sambil berteriak dengan suara dombanya itu

"apaan sih! Domba JELEK!"bentak Skye

JLEB!

Beribu panah dari monster orc archer melayang ke Micah, membuatnya pingsan dengan banyak darah di sekitar tubuhnya. Skye yang melihatnya cuma cuek dan kembali berlari.

"sepertinya sudah jauh..."gumam Skye sambil tersenyum puas (?)

Skye berjalan dan menemukan sebuah patung racoon. Ada tulisan di patung itu. Isinya:

Aku lapar... bawakan aku empat lobak pink

Awalnya Skye cuek dan kembali berjalan, tapi ternyata jalanannya buntu

"hmm... mungkin aku harus membawakan empat lobak pink untuk patung itu supaya bisa lewat. Tapi dari mana dapatnya?"kata Skye sambil memasang pose detektif hebat

"mungkin ada di sekitar cave ini..."Skye melanjutkan perjalanannya.

WUUUUSSHH...!

"huwa! Angin apa itu! Kencang banget!"

SRIIIIIIING...!

"air apaan nih!"

BUM PRAK TRAK DUAAARRR

"su-suara apa tuh?"tanya Skye sambil memegang kepalanya

"bodoh! Harusnya kamu melawan mereka!"bentak seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan ikatan rambut ala Amu di shugo chara! Yang tak lain adalah Claire

"eh… apa yang dilaku-"

TRIIIIIIIING…!

"eh! Apaan tuh!"teriak Skye saat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya

"BODOH! HARUSNYA KAMU MENGINGHINDAR!"Claire menarik tangan Skye dan melempar Skye ke dalam air (Yui:sadis =_=')

"hei! Kenapa kamu memasukkan ku ke dalam air!"protes Skye yang cuma keliatan kepalanya

"pembalasan!"teriak Claire yang sedang sibuk bertarung dengan monster

"pembalasan? Apa maksudmu?"

"kau lupa? Itu kan baru lima tahun yang lalu!"

"lima tahun yang lalu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"kita bicara nanti! Aku sedang subuk nih!"

"... baiklah..."

.

"huft... sepertinya kamu hilang ingatan..."kata Claire yang sedang duduk-duduk bersama Skye

"oh, ya sudah toh aku juga nggak tertarik dengan kehidupanku di masa lalu. Dan siapa namamu gadis manis?"goda Skye, tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun di wajah Claire, ekspresi datar

"namaku Claire, Skye"jawab Claire sambil merogoh sesuatu di tasnya

"ini. Kalau kamu mau menjelajahi dungeon ini harus membawa senjata atau ablity"kata Claire lagi sambil menyodorkan sea cutter (pedang) dan ablity dark

"eh? Aku nggak ingin menjelajahi dungeon kok, hanya saja aku disuruh patung itu untuk membawa empat lobak pink"kata Skye sambil menunjuk patung racoon itu dengan wajah kesal

"oh, kalau itu sih..."Claire mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya

SRET

GRAAAK...

Jalanan terbuka sedangkan Skye menatap Claire dengan takjub

"hebat! Kau membuka jalanannya!"seru Skye

"huh...? Aku hanya memasukkan empat lobak pink ke patung ini kok"Claire menatap Skye dengan heran

"o-oh iya ya, haha"

"hmm… memangnya untuk apa sih kamu membuka jalanan ini?"

"eh? Tadi aku kabur..."

"kenapa? Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"mencuri"

"hah?"

.

.

.

"BODOOOH! MENCURI ITU DOSA BEGOO...!"teriak Claire sambil memukul kepala Skye dengan super physco nya (Yui:super physco itu semacam senjata, entah jenis senjata apa autor juga gak tau).

"huwaa! Sakit! Maaf, maaf! Aku nggak akan mencuri lagi!"

"benarkah?"

"iya, iya!"

"aku nggak percaya tapi karna dulu kamu temanku… aku maafkan deh…"

"te-terimakasih Claire!"

"ya… sekarang ayo masuk"

"baik!"

.

.

"eh? Sepertinya disini nggak ada apa-apa"ucap Skye yang sedang melihat sekelilingnya

"memang sepi, tapi kita nggak boleh lengah!"kata Claire yang sudah Siap dengan buku ablity nya.

Tiba-tiba seekor rakun muncul dan berubah menjadi besar. Skye yang kaget segera mundur beberapa langkah sedangkan Claire malah maju.

DUAAARR

Claire menggunakan explosion nya, rakun itu melemparkan beberapa bom kecil berwarna hijau (author nggak tau namanya apa)ke arah Claire. Claire segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan menghindar. Skye yang melihatnya hanya memandang Claire dengan tatapan tak percaya

'bagaimana bisa Claire mengeluarkan sayap?'pikir Skye sambil memasang pose detektif hebat. Tiba-tiba Claire menepuk pundak Skye

"Skye, aku sudah selesai bertarung dengan rakun itu"

"Claire... kenapa tadi kau mengeluarkan sa-"

"ah, ada jalannya tuh! Ayo kita ke sana!"

"eh? Tunggu Claire!"

.

Claire dan Skye berjalan dan berjalan. Mereka menemukan sebuah bulu berwarna biru keungu-unguan. Claire mengambil bulu itu dan memberikannya kepada Skye

"eh? Untuk apa?"tanya Skye keheranan

"pegang saja"Claire langsung meletakkan bulu itu ke tangan Skye. Tiba-tiba bulu itu melayang dan memasuki tubuh Skye

"AKH!"

BRUK!

...

"Claire-chan! Alastor! Lihat ini! Aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan sayapku! Keren kan?"

"wah, Skye-kun! Aku juga bisa loh~"

"Claire, Skye. Saatnya latihan"

"baiklah Alastor!"

...

"maafkan aku, Claire-chan... aku nggak sengaja mendorongmu ke air..."

"..."

"aku mohon, maafkan aku..."

"baiklah, tapi kamu harus berjanji padaku!"

"apa itu?"

"jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku selama-lamanya! Oke?"

"oke!"

...

Skye membuka matanya perlahan, samar-samar dia melihat Claire yang kelihatan khawatir

"Skye! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"tanyanya

"i-iya... ngomong-ngomong..."

"apa?"

"aku mengingatnya... kenanganku bersamamu dulu... dan Alastor..."

"benarkah? Ternyata rumor itu benar!"

"rumor?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalung berwarna biru muncul dari balik kerah Claire

"Alastor!"seru Claire dan Skye bersamaan

"rumor bahwa ada bulu yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan orang. Katanya sih ada banyak"jelas Alastor

"hee... kalau begitu ayo kita temukan bulu-bulu itu supaya ingatanku kembali!"kata Skye dengan bersemangat

"bukankah tadi kamu bilang nggak tertarik?"tanya Claire keheranan

"tadinya aku nggak tertarik, tapi karena tau ingatanku ada hubungannya denganmu aku jadi tertarik"ucap Skye dengan senyumannya yang mempesona

"o-oh... ya sudah. Kalau begiu ayo kita pergi"kata Claire dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"baiklah! Ayo~!"

To Be Countinued! X3


	2. Memory 2

The Jungle

Memory 2

Yui : konbawa minna! Ini dia chap 2 nya! Makasih untuk Naa-san yang udah review! Eh, awalnya fic ini bukan tentang nyari bulu ingatan lho, tapi tentang nyari domba jelek! (ha ha ha) oh ya, tulisan chapter sekarang ku ganti jadi memory!

Yak! Here we go!

Disclaimer: harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

"kalau begitu ayo kita temukan bulu-bulu itu supaya ingatanku kembali!"kata Skye dengan bersemangat

"bukankah tadi kamu bilang nggak tertarik?"tanya Claire keheranan

"tadinya aku nggak tertarik, tapi karena tau ingatanku ada hubungannya denganmu aku jadi tertarik"ucap Skye dengan senyumannya yang mempesona

"o-oh... ya sudah. Kalau begiu ayo kita pergi"kata Claire dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"baiklah! Ayo~!"

Claire dan Skye mulai berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang sangat panas, yang terdapat di sana hanya pasir dan tumbahan yang telah kering saja.

"Ini namanya dungeon Sol Terrano, dungeon musim panas"kata Claire

"Pantas saja di sini panas banget…"ucap Skye sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Claire terhenti.

"Eh? Ada apa?"tanya Skye kebingungan. Tiba-tiba seekor (iya 'kan?)monster berbentuk nanas muncul tepat di depan Skye.

"GYAAAAAAAAA...!"teriak Skye histeris (Yui : idih, Skye penakut! Kan Cuma monster piney!)

BRAAAASH...!

Claire segera menebas monster itu dengan super phscyo level 10 nya, kemudian monster itu terlihat terbang dan menghilang (Yui : di sini Claire udah level 918! Jadi, sekali tebas, monster pineynya langsung KO!).

"C.. Claire... sepertinya tempat ini berbahaya... k.. kita pergi saja yuk..."kata Skye gemetaran

"Hah? Kamu ini ngomong apa? Kamu mau bulu ingatan bulu ingatanmu kembali kan?"kata Claire sambil memasang tatapan mata yang tajam plus mengerikan. Skye yang melihatnya akhirnya ciut juga dan kembali mengikuti Claire.

Di tengah perjalanan Claire berhenti lagi dan mengambil sebuah nanas yang tergeletak di jalanan

"Lho? Untuk apa lagi itu?"tanya Skye heran

"Ah, ini untuk Zaid"jawab Claire sambil menaruh nanas itu ke tasnya

"Zaid? Cowok?"

"Yeah..."

"Dia cuma temanmu 'kan?"

"Iya... memang kenapa?"

"Ng.. nggak ada apa-apa..."

Shiuush…

Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang muncul di depan Skye dan Claire. Dari dalamnya keluar sinar berwarna biru.

Kemudian, Claire meloncat ke lubang itu biru itu.

"Eh? Claire? Ngapain kamu loncat ke lubang aneh itu? Ooi!"seru Skye.

Siiiiiing...

"Ukh... ini jalan terakhir... semoga aku selamat, amin..."

Dengan pasrah Skye pun langsung meloncat ke lubang itu juga.

.

.

BRUUK!

"Ng... di mana ini? Apa aku sudah mati?"gumam Skye. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan Claire bersama seorang cowok"Claire! Claire! Aku belum mati 'kan?"seru Skye sambil segera bangun dan menggenggam tangan Claire

"Iya..."kata Claire singkat

"S.. syukur lah... lalu, ini di mana?"Tanya Skye sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Di sana ada empat buah tenda dan seekor burung hantu.

"Ini Univir Settlement"jawab Claire

"Hah? Apaan itu?"tanya Skye lagi

"Univir Settlement adalah tempat semua setengah monster dan setengah manusia berkumpul"jelas Claire.

"Ooh… eh? M.. monster?"Skye mulai merinding, Claire hanya menghela nafas

"Aku kan sudah bilang setengah monster dan setengah manusia... mereka nggak akan menerkammu kok..."kata Claire.

Puk!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Claire. Seorang cowok berambut pirang, matanya berwarna silver sama seperti rambut Skye

"Yo! Claire! Mana nanas yang ku-request kemarin lusa?"tanya cowok itu

"Ah ini, Zaid..."ucap Claire sambil menyerahkan nanas yang baru ditemukannya tadi kepada cowok yang dipanggilnya Zaid

"Arigatou! Ini untukmu!"Zaid menyodorkan sebuah buku ablity. Kemudian Zaid mulai menyadari sesuatu"Lho? Claire, cowok ini kan..."

"Iya, dia Skye"

Siiiiing...

"SKYE-CHAAAN!-?-AKHIRNYA KAMU MENAMPAKKAN DIRIMU...!-?-"

GYUUT!

Zaid langsung memeluk Skye dengan erat, sampai-sampai Skye tidak bisa bernafas

"U.. ukh... lepaskan... aku nggak bisa nafas nih..."kata Skye

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf!"Zaid segera melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat menyiksa Skye"Aku harus memberitahu yang lain!"lanjutnya

"Tungguu! Walau pun Skye sudah ada di sini dia kelihangan ingatannya!"

DEGH!

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"tanya Zaid

"Aku juga nggak tau, pokoknya waktu itu dia nggak mengenaliku..."kata Claire sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Sayang sekali... padahal sudah banyak kenangan kenangan yang kamu ciptakan dengan Skye... haaah... benar-benar deh..."kata Zaid dengan nada kesal"Hei, Skye. Kamu tau? Bahkan dulu kamu pernah mela––UMPH!"kata-kata Zaid terputus karena Claire langsung membekap mulutnya

"Ja.. jangan pedulikan perkataan Zaid!"kata Claire dengan wajah memerah

"? ? Apaan sih?"

"Nggak! Nggak ada apa-apa!"

"?"

"GYAAAAAAAAA! OWL VIIIIN!"tiba-tiba Skye dan kawan-kawan mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Zaid dan Claire langsung berlari ke sebuah tenda, sedangkan Skye hanya diam di tempat

"Kuruna! Ada apa? !"seru Zaid kepada seorang cewek... yang bisa kita panggil Kuruna, di sebelahnya ada seekor monster, bentuknya seperti api.

"Owl Vin menghilang!"kata Kuruna berlinangan air mata

"Menghilang? Nggak mungkin!"seru Claire juga

"Hiya... bisakah kalian mencarinya?"tanya Kuruna

"Akan kami coba!"

"Aku yakin Owl Vin masih ada di sol terrano... selamat berjuang..."

"I do my best!"

(Yui : ada yang sadar perkataan Zaid dan Claire agak mirip kayak di game? XD)

Zaid dan Claire segera keluar dari tenda tempat Kuruna berada dengan terburu-buru dan disambut oleh Skye yang kebingungan

"Ada apa?"tanya Skye.

Nggak ada yang mau jawab.

"Ooi! Tunggu aku dong...!"

.

.

"Ooi! Kalian mau ke mana sih? ! hosh... hosh..."seru Skye yang sedang mengejar Claire dan Zaid sambil ngos-ngosan

"Kami mau nyari Owl Vinnya Kuruna...!"seru Claire juga

"Oh... ng? AKH!"tiba sebuah pisau kecil menggores bahu Skye sampai berdarah

"Skye!"Claire segera menghampiri Skye"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanyanya kelihatan khawatir

"..."Skye tidak menjawab, ya iyalah dia pingsan.

"Haah... ya sudahlah..."Claire mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Di buku itu terdapat tulisan 'Cure All'. Kemudian ia berpikir lagi

'Kalau aku menggunakan ablity ini... RP (Rune Point) Skye bakal habis banyak… tapi, biarlah! Toh dia juga nggak bisa bertarung!'

"CURE ALL...!"seru Claire. Bersamaan dengan itu Skye membuka matanya.

"Lho? Aku belum mati ya? Ng? Mana Zaid?"tanya Skye

"Ah dia sedang bertarung sama si Goblin Pirate"kata Claire sambil menujuk Zaid yang terlihat kesusahan bertarung dengan Goblin Pirate, soalnya levelnya baru empat sih (Yui : Zaid payah!-ditendang Zaid fanatic-)

"Ooh..."Skye hanya ber-oooooh ria

"Ah! Skye awas...!"seru Claire saat melihat seekor Goblin hendak menyerang Skye dari belakang

"Eh?"

"Menghindar!"

BATS!

Skye langsung menghindar.

"Eh? Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?"kata Skye kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Goblin tadi hendak menyerang Skye lagi. Claire yang melihatnya pun segera melempar sebuah tameng ke Skye.

"Ini! Tahan pakai Rune Shield!"

TRANG!

Skye menahan serangan Goblin itu dengan Rune Shield yang diberikan Claire tadi.

"Aduh! Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri sih? ! Alastor! Kamu tau kenapa?"tanya Skye pada Alastor yang dari tadi nggak dapat peran

"Hmm... tubuhmu bergerak sesuai perintah Claire ya... sepertinya Claire adalah mastermu"kata Alastor

"Master? Apa mak––WAKH!"kini Goblin itu terbang (Yui : maksudnya semacam lompat yang tinggi, gitu...), sepertinya ia mengincar kepala Skye. Mau nggak mau Claire harus bertarung sama Goblin itu

"EXPLOSION!"

DUAARR...!

Goblin itu terlihat terbang dan menghilang.

"Fiuh... Zaid, kamu bagaima-"kata-kata Claire terputus saat melihat Zaid menulis 'Aku mati' di sebuah kertas kecil dan menunjukkannya pada Goblin Gangster itu

"Dasar bodoh... monster mana bisa baca... tapi kalau bisa gimana ya? Ah, sudahlah. EXPLOSION!"

.

.

.

Skye dkk sedang berlindung di tempat yang aman, tidak ada monster di sana (Yui : aku lupa namanya, itu loh, yang ada ore-orenya...)

"Jadi... Alastor... apa maksudmu tentang 'Master'?"tanya Skye sambil melahap melon pan (roti melon) yang baru dicurinya di chapter satu

"Semua orang yang lemah mempunyai master––"

"APA? ! Jadi, maksudmu aku lemah gitu? Aku ini kuat tau! Bagaimana mungkin seorang pencuri lemah? !"seru Skye marah-marah

"Ya, kuat dalam melarikan diri"Alastor memojokkan Skye

"Biar kuulangi, semua orang yang lemah mempunyai masternya masing-masing. Kalau mereka tidak menemukan masternya, tubuhnya akan tidak terkendali, mereka akan menyakiti orang lain, menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan berakhir dengan **MATI!**"jelas Alastor dengan penekanan pada kata '**MATI!**' –nya.

"Lalu? Kenapa masterku adalah Claire?"tanya Skye

"Bentar dulu...! Ambil nafas dulu nah...!"kata Alastor kesal dengan Skye yang tidak sabaran itu (Yui : memangnya kalung bisa nafas yah?).

"Oke, jadi, biasanya orang yang akan menjadi master mereka adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan mereka. Seperti kakak, sahabat, pacar dan lain-lain"Skye langsung merespon mendengar kata 'Pacar'.

"Ooh! Jadi, sebenarnya Claire itu pacarku yah!"

BUAK!

"DASAR SKYE BODOOOH! BEGOOO!"teriak Claire sambil memukul kepala Skye dengan wajah memerah.

"Ha ha ha... kalian ini akrab banget ya... seperti waktu masih kecil dulu... bahkan dulu Skye pernah mau mela––Eh?"perkataan Zaid terputus saat Claire menatapnya dengan tatapan iblis

"Jangan pernah bilang itu ke Skye...!"kata Claire sambil berjalan mendekati Zaid masih dengan tatapan iblisnya.

"Kalian ini... sudahlah... lebih baik kita cari Owl Vin saja"kata Alastor

"Hmm... baiklah..."

.

.

Skye dkk kembali berjalan menjelajahi dungeon, kali ini mereka masuk ke Sol Terrano : The Fossil

"Haaah... capek... kapan sih Owl Vinnya ketemu––Eh?"perkataan Skye terputus saat ia melihat semacam... kotak harta karun ada di depannya"Ah! Ada harta karun, yah!"Skye mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak harta karun itu

"Skye! AWAS...!"seru Claire

"Eh?"tiba-tiba kotak harta karun itu terbuka sendiri dan hendak menggigit tangan Skye

"BODOH!"

BATS! GRAUP!

Claire segera melindungi Skye––dengan mendorong Skye ke belakang, sehingga kotak harta karun itu malah mengggigit Claire

"AKH!"jerit Claire sambil memegang tangannya yang barusan digigit kotak harta karun–––lebih tepatnya Monster Box, darah mengalir dari tangannya

"Claire! Kamu nggak apa-apa? !"Skye segera menghampiri Claire

"U.. ukh... i.. i.. iya... aku nggak apa-apa..."kata Claire sambil menahan rasa sakitnya

"Nggak apa-apa katamu? ! TANGANMU BERDARAH TAU! ITU NGGAK APA-APA? !"seru Skye sambil memperban tangan Claire dengan perban yang dicurinya di chapter satu. Jangan tanya kenapa Skye mau nyuri-nyuri perban.

"Aduh... gimana nih? Mana aku nggak bawa ablity peyembuh lagi..."kata Zaid

"I.. iya..."

KAAK KAAK

"Suara itu... OWL VIN!"Zaid menghampiri seekor burung hantu yang sedang bertengger di sebuah tengkorak naga yang besar, dia terlihat sedang memegang sebuah bulu berwarna hijau muda.

"Ah! Itu! Bulu ingatan!"seru Claire"Skye! Cepat ambil bulu itu! Zaid, lindungi Skye dari monster-monster itu!"perintah Claire

"Eh?"Skye tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Zaid sedang bertarung dengan monster––Onion Ghost.

"Dasar bodoh! Ambil bulunya!"perintah Claire lagi. Skye hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Skye!"

"..."

"Skye!"

"..."

"Ooi! Bodoh!"

"Aku..."

"Heh?"

"Aku nggak mau hanya dilindungi saja... biarkan aku bertarung bersama Zaid..."

"Tapi... Skye..."

"Aku nggak peduli! Aku juga mau bertarung Claire! Masa aku, pencuri sepertiku, dilindungi? !"

"..."

"..."

"Fuh..."

"?"

"Seperti itulah Skye... teryata, walau pun hilang ingatan kamu nggak berubah ya..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, nggak... ya sudahlah! Bertarung sana! Kalau kamu mati aku nggak tanggung ya!"

"Iya! Iya! Tetap perintah aku ya, My Master!"

Drap drap drap.

Skye mulai berlari ke dalam kerumunan monster itu, disertai Claire yang memerintah Skye, di dalam hatinya

"Haah... dasar, Skye... kapan sifat keras kepalanya itu hilang?"kata Claire melihat Skye yang asyik bertarung, wajahnya terlihat bahagia

"Hmm... walau pun begitu... dulu dia pernah memberikanmu 'Engagement Ring mainan' kan?"kata Alastor

"Yah... memang sih... kapan ya dia akan memberikanku 'Engagement Ring' yang asli?"ucap Claire sambil melihat tangannya, di jari manisnya ada sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan beberapa permata ruby di atasnya. Cincin itu terlihat indah, tapi itu hanya cincin 'mainan'. "Semoga bulu-bulu ingatan itu cepat kembali ke tubuh Skye..."

Setelah beberapa menit Skye dan Zaid pun selesai bertarung (Yui : maklum, levelnya baru dikit).

"Aah~~ feather~~ I'm come back~~"teriak Skye lebay sambil merebut bulu ingatan itu dari Owl Vin. Bulu ingatan itu langsung masuk ke tubuh Skye, seperti yang sebelumnya, Skye pingsan.

Hup!

Zaid segera, menahan tubuh Skye

"Berapa lama Skye bakal pingsan gini?"tanya Zaid

"Ah... nggak lama juga kok... oh iya, Owl Vin mana?"tanya Claire

"Tadi dia sudah pergi… sepertinya sih ke tempat Kuruna"

"Ooh..."

.

.

.

.

"Papa! Papa! Coba dengarkan permainan biola ku ini!"

"Hmm... bagus juga! Padahal umurmu baru delapan tahun, tapi sudah bisa bermain biola sebagus itu!"

"He he he... aku kan mau jadi pemain biola terkenal seperti Papa!"

.

.

"Pa.. Papa mau ke mana di tengah hujan deras begini? ! kenapa Papa membawa biolaku? !"

"..."

"Pa.. Papa... tolong katakan sesuatu..."

"... aku nggak bisa memberitahumu..."

"PAPA! TUNGGUUU"

Blam...

.

.

"Hiks... Claire-chan... menurutmu Papaku ke mana...?"

"Ng..."

"Jangan-jangan Papa sudah memebenciku dan Ibu?"

"! Nggak mungkin! Kamu nggak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu Skye-kun! Pasti Papamu pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik di luar sana!"

"Be.. benarkah?"

"Iya! Tenang saja, yah!"

"Baiklah...!"

.

.

.

.  
>"Ngh..."Skye mulai bangun dari pingsannya, ia bangun di tempat yang... sangat kotor<p>

"Ah! Skye! Kamu sudah bangun! Ooi! Zaid! Skye sudah bangun nih!"seru Claire

"Tunggu sebentar…!"seru Zaid dari luar

"Claire... ini di mana?"tanya Skye sambil bangun–––dari lantai yang sangat kotor itu.

"Ini di tendanya Zaid... ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu ingat tadi?"tanya Claire

"Itu... Papa..."Skye menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis"Hiks... kenapa Papa harus pergi...? Hiks..."

"Skye..."Claire hanya terdiam melihat Skye yang sedang menangis

"Haah... ternyata kalian sudah mendapat bulu ingatan Skye yang ke-2 ya?"tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesorang, suara cowok

"Hah! Cliff! ?"seru Claire sambil menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya ada seorang cowok berambut coklat panjang diikat, memakai pakaian semacam tuxedo.

"Harusnya aku yang mendapatkannya dari awal... benar-benar deh... yah... biarlah!"cowok yang dipanggil Cliff itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Claire.

Hening.

"Anu... Cliff itu siapa? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu?"tanya Skye

"Ah... itu... bukan apa-apa..."jawab Claire yang sebenarnya belum menjawab pertanyaan Skye.

"?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Memory 3

Memory 3

_Disclaimer _: Harvest Moon bukan punyaku!

_Normal POV_

TANG! TANG! TANG!

"Uh... Claire-chan... sudah ya?"

"Nggak."

"T-tegas amat sih... aku sudah capek nih..."

"Nggak."

"Ayolah... aku akan mentraktirmu deh..."

"Nggak."

Skye hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena Claire yang tidak mengizinkannya berhenti bekerja. Ya, Skye memang disuruh Claire bekerja menggantikannya membuat alat-alat bertarung karena kejadian kemarin...

_Flash back_

"Claire! Terimakasih soal yang tadi ya!"kata Kuruna.

"Sama-sama. Itu bukan apa-apa kok."ucap Claire tersenyum.

"Eh, Skye dimana? Padahal aku juga ingin berterimakasih padanya..."

"Entahlah. Palingan juga dia lagi jalan-jalan atau ngobrol sama Zaid dan Ondorus."kata Claire cuek.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu… kita tidur saja, yuk? Sudah malam nih…"

"Ya… ya…"

Claire langsung berjalan ke tendanya dan membukanya. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh Skye yang terlihat sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas futonnya.

"Zzzzz… hmmhhh…"

"O-oi! C-c-cepat bangun! _Baka_ Skye!"seru Claire sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Skye. Bukannya bangun Skye justru menarik tangannya Claire membuat Claire jatuh di atas tubuh Skye. Ditambah lagi bibir Claire kini telah tertempel di pipi Skye.

"H-h-h-huaaa!"Claire segera bangkit dari tubuh Skye dengan wajah memerah. Dan disaat itu juga mata Skye pun mulai terbuka...

"Selamat malam Claire-chan~ malam ini mau tidur bersama~?"Skye tersenyum jahil.

"#$%^&* ! ?"

_Flash back end_

"Ahahahah... kalau saja aku nggak melakukan itu..."Skye tertawa kesal.

"Skye! Jangan te–"belum sempat Claire menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah teriakan sudah membuatnya (dan Skye tentunya) terkejut.

"HEEEII! JANGAN HALANGI AKUUU! KALIAN NGGAK MAU JADI KORBAN, 'KAN? !"

"Hussh! Pergi sana! Kalian menghalangi jalanku dan majikanku!"

Ah...

Itu pasti Gray dan Jack... kata Claire dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Yo."tiba-tiba terdengar suara sapaan datar dari seorang cowok berambut pirang yang memakai sebuah topi bertuliskan UMA di atas kepalanya––Gray. Disertai cowok berambut cokelat di belakangnya, Jack.

"Gray... kamu memakai _ablity voice pheromone_ mu lagi ya...?"Claire _sweatdrop_ bagian kedua.

"_Well_... ada yang salah dengan itu?"Gray mulai mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ah... sebenarnya... tidak..."kata sambil Claire _sweatdrop_ bagian ketiga.

"Claire-chan! Siapa itu?"tanya Skye sambil menepuk pundak Claire.

"Dia Gray Kurosawa. Di sebelahnya Jack Kagura. Dan... jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan' lagi!"seru Claire kesal.

"Hee~e kenapa? Bukan kah itu membuat kita semakin akrab?"kata Skye sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cih! Aku hanya nggak suka dengan itu!"seru Claire lagi.

"..."Gray hanya bisa terdiam melihat Skye dan Claire dengan wajah–yang tidak bisa author deskripsikan karena wajahnya tertutup oleh topinya.

"Gray-sama cemburu ya?"tanya Jack dengan wajah polosnya.

"..."

"Gray-sama?"

"... bodoh."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Bukan, bodoh."

"...? Barusan Gray-sama bilang bodoh, 'kan?"

"Tau ah."

"? Hah?"

"..."Gray kembali terdiam dan memandang Claire– Skye yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bertengkar.

Dan fic ini pun berakhir karena author yang _writer block _mendadak.

...

..

.

TAMAT.

.

..

...

#author dibantai _readers_

Ehem, maaf. Mari kita lanjutkan ficnya.

"... Jack,"panggil Gray tiba-tiba

"Ng? Apa?"

"Mana tasku?"

"? Untuk apa?"

"Berisik. Ini bukan urusanmu! !"

"Ehh... b-b-baiklah..."

Jack langsung memberikan tasnya, takutnya nanti dia dihantam sama majikannya.

"Yosh, Skye!"panggil Gray mendadak.

"Apaan?"

"Ayo, kita duelseperti biasanya!"

"Heh?"

"Kenapa malah 'Heh'? Ayo kita duel seperti waktu kita kecil!"

"Uh... duel apa?"

"Hah?"Gray bingung. Masa' baru beberapa tahun Skye sudah lupa itu duelapa? Itulah yang sekarang dipikirkan Gray.

"Ehh... Gray, sebenarnya Skye kehilangan ingatannya..."

"Apa? ! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mana ku tau!"

"Ya cari tau dong!"

"Asssssh, kamu aja yang cari tau!"

"Untuk apa aku mengerjakan hal nggak berguna begitu? ! Apalagi berhubungan Skye!"

"Huh! Kenapa sih dari kecil kamu benci banget sama Skye! Dia 'kan nggak salah apa-apa!"

"Hah? Jadi sampai sekarang kamu nggak menyadari alasan kenapa aku benci sama Skye? Dasar nggak peka!"

"Kamu tuh yang nggak peka!"

"Enak saja! Jelas-jelas kamu yang nggak peka!"

"Seenaknya saja! Yang nggak peka itu kamu!"

"Masih mengelak? Sudahlah! Akui saja!"

Blah blah blah...

Skye hanya bisa terdiam lelah (eh?) mendengar percakapan (atau pertengkaran?) dua manusia berambut pirang di depannya. Eh, tiba-tiba Skye teringat sesuatu.

'Alastor dimana? Padahal Author sudah ngetik sampai tiga lembar, tapi dia nggak muncul-muncul juga... jangan-jangan dia diserang monster dan mati... habisnya mana mungkin 'kan, kalung bisa melawan monster? Aah, tapi, siapa tau sebenarnya dibalik wujudnya itu Alastor punya kekuatan tersembunyi... mungkin sebenarnya dia adalah seorang dewa yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Claire karena suatu alasan... serta si Cliff yang merupakan iblis jahat yang menginginkan sesuatu dari Claire... benar! Pasti begitu! Lalu, Gray––

(Yui: *lempar kursi ke Skye*berhenti berhayal Skye! Langsung aja nyari Alastor napa!)

Oh, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku harus mencari Alastor sekarang! !'

DRAPH! !

"Kamu itu... eh? Lho? Skye mana?"kata Claire yang menyadari si Skye yang menghilang.

"Hah! Pasti dia takut kalah dariku! Dasar penakut!"

"_Mou_... jangan ngatain Skye seperti itu dong! Ya sudahlah! Aku pergi!"

"Eh? Oi! T-tunggu sebentar! !"

...

..

.

_Skye's POV_

Cih, sudah ke mana-mana dari tadi si Alastor nggak ketemu juga! Jangan-jangan dia ada di luar Univir apa gitu...! Apa aku harus ke sana? ? Tapi banyak monster... tidaaak! Aku takuuut! Nanti aku matii! (Yui: Skye payah! Padahal cowok! =3=)

Ooh! Aku tau! Aku ajak Zaid aja! Ha ha ha! Aku memang pintar! Eh, tapi... jam segini 'kan, Zaid masih tidur? ARRGH! Ternyata aku bodoh! T-tunggu dulu! 'kan masih ada Ondorus? Wa ha ha! Tuh, 'kan! Aku memang pintar para pembaca! Eh, tapi... tadi 'kan dia sudah keluar untuk mencari bla bla! Huwaaa! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? ?

Tidak! Tidak! Masih ada Claire-chan, 'kan! Mu hya ha ha! Gimana? Aku pintar 'kaaa~an XD

Yosh! Ayo kita cari Claire-chan! Horee~

"Claire-chaaa~an! _Where are you_~~? Claire-ch–eh?"

Lho? I-i-ini di manaaa? ? Kenapa semuanya berwarna hitaam? ?

"Selamat datang Skye."

Heh? Suara siapa itu? Kayaknya aku pernah dengar sebelumnya...

"Hei, jangan membelakangiku seperti itu! Balik!"

Apa-apaan orang itu? Seenaknya memerintahku! Huh! Ah, tapi... senggaknya aku bisa lihat wajah orang yang bicara denganku...

Eh? Lho? D... dia 'kan...

"Kamu... Cliff ya? !"seruku lantang.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kamu nggak punya mata?"

"Ukh..."

"Jadi... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Skye..."

"Apa?"

"Kamu tau 'kan, tentang bulu yang bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu?"

"Ya... ya."

"Nah, kamu harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya 'kan?"

"Memang!"

"Aku tau lho, cara agar semua bulu itu kembali kepadamu hanya dalam waktu satu detik..."

"Eh? ! Bagaimana caranya! ?"

"Hmm... aku akan memberitahumu, tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Itu..."

"Cepat dong!"

"Baiklah..."

Tiba-tiba Cliff mendekatiku dan memberikanku sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna ungu. Ungu? Kalau nggak salah... aku pernah baca di komik Ki*os*iro Yu**mizu... kalau ungu itu bisa diartikan kemuliaan atau...

Kematian...

Apa-apaan ini? Jangan-jangan ini racun? Apa Cliff akan menyuruhku meminum racun ini?

"Kamu pasti berpikir ini racun dan aku akan menyuruhmu meminumnya, ya?"

GLEK! Jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Tenang saja. Aku nggak akan menyuruhmu meminumnya. Lagi pula ini juga bukan racun, kok. Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu memberi ini ke Claire."

"Begitu ya? Hoooh... syukurlah, ini bukan racun. Tapi ini untuk apa ya?"

"Itu sih rahasia!"kata Cliff sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Cih! Apa-apaan itu!

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu!"protesku.

"Kalau begitu, aku nggak jadi memberitahumu tentang cara itu deh."

EH!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Jadi, aku tinggal memberikan ini kepada Claire-chan 'kan? Tapi! Ini... cairan ini bukan hal yang membahayakan Claire-chan 'kan! ?"

"Tenang saja. Nggak kok."

"Uh... oke! Aku akan memberikannya!"

"Selamat jalan. Daah."Cliff senyum-senyum. Ng? Tunggu dulu, ini...

"Eh... ini di mana ya? Di mana jalan keluarnya ya?"

Cliff pun _sweatdrop_. Tapi tiba-tiba dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Apaan sih? Apa dia sudah gila?

Mendadak, Cliff berhenti tersenyum dan memasang ekspresi datar, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Skye!"

Eh? Suara Claire-chan? Dan aku pun menyadari sekarang aku bukan di ruangan serba hitam tadi, tapi di tendanya Zaid.

"Ukh... kok aku di sini?"tanyaku sembari bangkit.

"Lho? Kamu nggak ingat? Tadi 'kan kamu bertarung dengan Gray. Lalu kamu pingsan... dan kubawa ke sini..."

Apa? Kapan aku bertarung sama Gray? Tadi 'kan aku ada di ruangan serba hitam... Cliff... ah! Cairan itu!

Ng? Kok rasanya ada sesuatu di tanganku? Aku pun melihat ke tanganku, ternyata ada cairan yang diberikan Cliff di ruangan hitam tadi!

"Skye? Kok diam aja dari tadi?"

"E-e-eh? Ah... ng... nggak ada apa-apa kok..."ucapku gagap.

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Anu... Claire..."

"Lho? Tumben nggak memanggilku 'Claire-chan' lagi?"

"Eh! Maksudku Claire-chan!"

"Haah... dasar. Jadi ada apa?"

"Tadi... ada seseorang yang menyu–"

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau aku langsung memberikan cairan itu mungkin saja Claire bakal curiga mengira itu racun lalu nggak meminumnya. Jadi aku harus gimana? oh! aku tau! Aku beri saja di minumannya! Ha ha ha! Aku memang pintar!

"Woi. Skye?"

"Eh? Ah! A... apa?"

"Lanjutkan kata-katamu tadi dong."

"Soal itu... ng-nggak jadi!"

"Hah?"

Apa aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya, ya? Bagaimana kalau Cliff tadi hanya berbohong?

To Be Countinued


End file.
